The Unknown
by HamsterChick126
Summary: What happens when Harry gets sucked into the portrait world? Will anyone beleive that its really him? Your choice. Tell me ideas in reviews. This is my first story so bear with me! Soon Gred and Feorge appear. VERY soon. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Mirror, Mirror, On the Floor

**The Unknown**

_**By Morfin1262**_

**Disclaimer- I OWN EVERYTHING, I OWN Wakes Up Nothing. Tear, tear, sob, sob Besides, If I did own Harry Potter would I be sitting here typing the random stuff I'm typing right now?**

**Okay, firstly I need a beta reader, anyone who wants to can volunteer. I thinks that's it.**

_He was staring into a glittering mirror. It seemed to glow a blue colour and it called to him, dared him to touch that gleaming surface. He reached out his hand and shuddered as his fingers went straight through the cold water like mirror. He took a step and walked straight into the apparently solid mirror. He opened his eyes to see where the mirror had taken him and-_

Woke up. Harry opened his eyes to see the hangings of his bed… only… they weren't there. There were only trees. He stared without moving. Then a leaf fell on his nose and he got up from the ground.

"Where am I?" Harry wondered aloud. From what he could see he guessed that he was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, around where Hagrid's hut should be. Take note of the should. There was no hut anywhere in Harry's sight. Harry's heart started to beat faster and then a man stepped into existence right beside him. Harry jumped a mile and backed against a tree and scanned the ground for his wand. The man looked up when he heard Harry moving about. Both of them let out a simultaneous gasp,

"Phineas Nigellus! B-but you're a portrait!" Phineas looked at Harry with shock,

"Yes, I'm a portrait and this entire place is a portrait and you're a portrait too. Look behind you!" Harry turned and gasped. There were giant students charging by him!

"B-but how can I be in a portrait! I'm a human!" Phineas looked angry and insulted,

"Hey! We're all humans you know, we're not aliens! Anyway, the real you must have had a portrait made of you that the real you didn't know about. How you ended up here is a mystery though… Anyway, when portraits are made the person in the portrait has all of the memories of the original person. You probably will deny it at first though," He sniffed and inspected his nails as Harry sprinted off to find the truth.

"No manners now a days."

_Yes, I know it was short but I really need a beta before I will start really working on this story, PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Psychopathic Portraits

**The Unknown**

_**By Morfin1262**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer- I OWN EVERYTHING, I OWN Wakes Up Nothing. Tear, tear, sob, sob Besides, If I did own Harry Potter would I be sitting here typing the random stuff I'm typing right now?**

**Okay, now thank you to the 3 people who have reviewed:**

**Tollivandi Silverwing- **Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it.

**Scribbles-hamster- **sebutterworth what? Like, or something? Sorry. However once I have your email I would appreciate you being my beta reader. Thanks so much!

**Never Odd Or eveN**- Thanks.

Previously- "B-but how can I be in a portrait! I'm a human!" Phineas looked angry and insulted,

"Hey! We're all humans you know, we're not aliens! Anyway, the real you must have had a portrait made of you that the real you didn't know about. How you ended up here is a mystery though… Anyway, when portraits are made the person in the portrait has all of the memories of the original person. You probably will deny it at first though," He sniffed and inspected his nails as Harry sprinted off to find the truth.

"No manners now a days."

Harry sprinted towards the school when suddenly he found a door in the middle of nowhere. His curiosity getting the better of him he opened it. There was a meter long stone passageway that ended in a solid wall. A girl appeared in front of Harry.

"Oh! I'm sorry, almost landed on you… I don't recognize you… Are you new here?" The little brown haired girl asked with childish curiosity filling her face. Harry nodded, looking around to see where she had come from. The girl seemed to notice,

"No silly, there aren't any doors! Think of what portrait you want to be in, or where in a certain room, the hallway will send you there. Here, let me show you," She closed her eyes for a second. Nothing happened. Then she opened them again and grinned and nodded at the door. Harry frowned but opened it.

He gasped. Now he was in the picture of the mermaid in the prefects' bathroom. Then he blushed furiously, there was a teenage girl taking a bath. He quickly vanished back into the hallway to the little girl. She grinned up at him.

"See? This is where I get out. Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Victoria, call me Vicky. And you?" Harry looked at her. Maybe being a portrait wasn't so bad… there were people who didn't know about his fame here… Harry looked thoughtfully at the girl,

"Me? Oh, my name's Harry." Vicky grinned and walked out through the door.

"Well, bye then Harry, it was nice seeing ya," Harry smiled and waved then decided to go to find a portrait to teach him about being one. He focused on being in a certain deserted classroom in the dungeons. As he had thought, when he opened the door he found himself in a portrait of a desert with a man on a camel.

"Hello sir, I am new here and I was wondering if a portrait person has any special abilities that I might be able to learn?" Harry waited… and waited… finally the man moved. He fell from the camels back and hit the ground and became a camel. At the same time the camel became a man. The new man walked towards a bewildered Harry and stares down into his eyes.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Harry. And you?" The man hissed,

"For today you shall address me as Master! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

Harry let out a nervous smile with his eyebrows raised and backed away through the door. Maybe asking the locals wasn't such a great idea…

Harry thought of Dumbledore's office and then he opened the door. He was in Phineas portrait.

"Ah, here's our new portrait!" Said an old voice. Harry spun around. That's one thing he couldn't get used to in an hour, he thought as he looked at the giant Dumbledore sitting at a giant desk in a giant chair.

"I'm not a portrait!" Harry yelled.

"Honestly! No need to yell, we're both right here!" Came an annoyed voice from beside Harry. It was Phineas. Harry ignored him,

"Look! I had this dream, about a mirror! I walked through the mirror and woke up in the portrait of Hogwarts! Even go check the rest of the castle for me! I won't be there!" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and stared into Portrait Harry's eyes. Finally he sighed.

"I can see that you believe what you are saying… alright, I'll send McGonagall to look for Har- you." Harry looked at Dumbledore gratefully then Phineas spoke up again.

"If I may suggest, boy, got through the door and search for yourself, by the body not the place." Harry frowned and then realized that the portraits never gave their secrets to normal people. He had always assumed that there was nothing too it, going around the castle and villages with ease… So now Phineas wanted him to go to the hallway and not search for a place but for a person? Harry was confused; who would he search for and why? Then in his mind things clicked! He was supposed to search for Harry- himself!

Harry rushed off through the door and focused on himself. He then burst through the door to find…

**Ha, cliffhanger! Well, I'll post the next chapter the instant I get… hmm, I'll be generous, when I get at least 2 reviews I'll post the next chapter. Okay? Sorry to leave you hanging, I'm pretty sure what's going to happen but if anyone has any ideas you can always click that little button to the left of this and just type it in the little box that will appear… Nod, nod- wink, wink**

**Anyway, review!**


	3. The Beginning of War

**The Unknown**

_**By Morfin1262**_

**_Chapter 3_**

**Disclaimer- I OWN EVERYTHING, I OWN Wakes Up Nothing. Tear, tear, sob, sob Besides, If I did own Harry Potter would I be sitting here typing the random stuff I'm typing right now?**

**Now- Thanks to my faithful and new reviewers-**

**Tollivandi Silverwing- Looks down and laughs then hurriedly ducks first load of flying monkeys then points finger at them and yells charge as her squirrel monkeys swing at them and hurl bananas. Now after all that, thank you for your review. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist. ; )**

**Now, I hope you like this chapter but as nobody told me their ideas I am using mine. Rubs hands together and cackles insanely. Now, on with the show! By the way, as this chapter came after only one review the next one will need at least 3!**

Previously, in The Unknown, by Morfin1262-

_Harry rushed off through the door and focused on himself. He then burst through the door to find_ himself in the Gryffindor Common room. Harry looked through to the normal world. He didn't quite know what he expected to find. There he was. Chatting with Ron and Hermione, laughing, having fun.

Harry backed away to the door and took in quick gulps of air. No, it wasn't true, it couldn't be! How could he be a portrait, and there be another Harry! It just…

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Shouted Harry as he entered the hallway.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Harry sobbed as he leant back against the wall and slid down to the floor,

"It can't be," Harry hadn't cried since Sirius' death and now he let it all out.

A hand gently stroked his shoulder. Harry jerked his head up and leapt to his feet. But it was only Vicky, the little girl.

"Let me guess, you saw yourself for the first time?" Her little face was filled with childish sympathy and curiosity. Harry looked over her shoulder into space as he replied,

"Yes," but he said it in a slow voice then suddenly he realized what he must do to prove that the Potter outside the portraits was a fake. He must spy, that Potter must make some mistakes, say some wrong things or not know some lesser know things.

"Vicky, are you any good at spying on people?" Harry said with a grin spreading across his face. Vicky cocked her head but obviously she loved to spy as a wicked grin was spreading across her face. She nodded for him to continue.

"Alright I want you to spy on me- the me outside the Portraits, see if I make any slips, don't know something that Ron and Hermione talk about or something strange happens. Could you do that for me?" Vicky's wicked grin was huge now,

"Of course but, what'll you be doin'?"

"I, my little Vicky, will be recruiting more members to our cause. Eventually we might even have a lot of portraits secretly listening in as they pass," Vicky laughed and then ran out of the door to find them. Harry meanwhile went to befriend some portraits. He'd start with young, naïve portraits then the harder but more reliable ones. This means war.

**I know its short but I have more length for each review and I only got one. In easy terms, REVIEW! Bye now.**


End file.
